Fishing spreaders separate two or more hooks attached to a fishing line. Usually a spreader includes a stiff wire connected to the line, and supported at right angles to the wire to separate two leadered hooks. Frequently, the spreader is attached to a weighted line. It is sometimes desirable to adjust the length of the line from the weight to the spreader. The line adjustment requires tying and untying various items of hardware, such as swivels. It is a time-consuming process.
Examples of such spreaders may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,468 which was issued to Clair L. Hinkson, Feb. 11, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,178 which was issued Jul. 10, 1973 to Thomas A. Denny; U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,360 which was issued Feb. 5, 1991 to Roger C. Lewis; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,374 which was issued Mar. 12, 1991 to 0. Lynn Barnett.